


Space Seed

by GhostlyWitchAvenger



Series: Stellar Abyss [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Episode Remix, Episode: s01e24 Space Seed, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Race to the End, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyWitchAvenger/pseuds/GhostlyWitchAvenger
Summary: The Enterprise discovers an ancient sleeper ship, the SS Botany Bay, which escaped from Earth's Eugenics Wars in the late 20th century. The genetically engineered passengers, led by war criminal Khan Noonien Singh, seize control of the Enterprise and attempt to destroy the ship.This takes place before Race to the End.





	Space Seed

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, this is kind of sad (EDIT: when I mean sad I mean poorly written). I tried my best though, considering it's an episode remix and I threw in a new character. Some things aren't in order but I did that intentionally.  
> This takes place before Race to the End.

_Captain's log, stardate 3141.9. A full hour has elapsed since interception of the strange vessel. Our presence alongside is still being completely ignored. Although our sensors continue to show signs of equipment and life aboard, there's been no indication of danger to us._

"Captain to Lieutenant Esero," Set pressed the button on the computer without pulling his gaze away from his PADD, head propped in his hand. The initial adrenaline from when Kirk had announced the ship wide red alert had faded, simply leaving boredom in its wake.

"Esero here, Captain."

"Doctor McCoy requests your presence in Sickbay, he's beaming aboard with a patient. He'd prefer if you were there in case he needs help."

"Yes, sir," He wasted no time in leaving his desk, walking briskly past other officers. Finally, something to do! Of course, Set wasn't going to celebrate that fact. It's never a good thing when someone needs to be transported directly into the waiting arms of the two nurses currently on shift.

He's greeted with McCoy's shouting upon entering Sickbay, "I need some nurses over here!"

Set hooked his arm underneath the mysterious stranger's legs, nearly groaning under the weight, "Who do we have here?"

"We found him on the ship. He was in a sleeper cell, but it malfunctioned," Bones didn't spare him a glance as turned on the biobed, "Tear that mesh will you? You've got the strongest hands here and we need to hook him up."

"Of course," The fabric tore loudly over the beeping of the machines, shredding under his fingers like paper. He wordlessly took the wireless electrodes from Chapel and placed them along the man's chest, the bronze skin feeling heated against his fingers.

"Oh my God," Leonard breathed, tapping on his PADD a couple of times, "Looks like I was concerned for nothin', take a look at these readings," Set rounded the bed and peeked over McCoy's shoulder, eyes widening the further down the data he went.

"That's… incredible. Is he even human?"

"Yes, and augmented, it would seem. Surprisingly not surprising, considering the ship we found him on is from around the time of the Eugenics Wars."

"I don't believe you," Set shook his head, going back towards their patient and lifting him a bit when the nurses struggled to put the medical smock on him, being mindful of the electrodes still stuck against his chest.

"You better believe it."

"Were there others in those sleeper cells?"

"Almost countless, I wasn't able to see all of the ship before he woke up," Bones dismissed the nurses when they hovered awkwardly, their duties finished for the time being, "That'll be all."

The Captain chose that moment to enter Sickbay, hands clasped behind his back. He nods to the two of them, "Set. Bones?"

"He'll live," He states, waving Kirk closer.

"My compliments."

"No, I'm good, but not that good," Bones gives Jim the PADD, eyes searching for his friend's reaction, "There's somethin' inside this man that refuses to accept death. Look at that. Even as he is now, his heart valve action has twice the power of yours and mine. Lung efficiency is fifty percent better."

"An improved breed of human. That's what the Eugenics War was all about."

"He could probably lift the three of us with one arm," Set added.

"It'll be interestin' to see if his brain matches his body," The trio didn't notice when the red-headed historian entered the room until she spoke up, fingers playing with the edge of her red tunic and her eyes trained on the subject of their curiosity. Set frowned at the look on Marla McGivers' face, concerned with the… infatuation, he saw there.

"Doctor, will he live?"

"It appears he will, Lieutenant. Help me log these into the computer, Set," Set waited for McCoy to pass, before following behind him and out into the main room, taking their seats at the CMO's desk. Kirk and Marla follow soon after, and the two look on curiously when Jim's I'm-disappointed-with-you face made an appearance.

"If I were to rate your performance as a member of the landing party today I-."

"I know, sir. I'm sorry."

"Lieutenant, at any one time, the safety of this entire vessel might depend upon the performance of a single crewman, and the fact that you find a man strangely compelling to you personally..."

  
Set grimaced and tried to make himself look busy as the atmosphere quickly became thick with tension. Bones is watched the exchange with unabashed interest, leaning back in his seat to get comfortable. The Betazoid reached across and nudged him.

"Mind your own business, Len," He hissed.

"Not personally, Captain. Professionally. My profession is a historian, and when I find a specimen from the past alive, I'm in the sheer delight of examining his mind."

"And men were more adventuresome then. Bolder, more colourful."

"Yes, sir, I think they were."

"Good. If I can have honesty, it's easier to overlook mistakes. That's all."

"Yes, sir."

After Marla left, Set cleared his throat while Bones turned to Jim.

"A pity you wasted your life on command, Jim. You'd've made a fair psychologist."

"Fair?" Kirk scoffs as he leaves.

"Well that was awkward," Set coughed.

"It was well deserved. You should've seen how distracted she was on that ship," Bones' lips quirk at that, finally turning his computer on.

"Whatever you say, Len," Set stood and planted a kiss on McCoy's cheek, "I've got to get down to the labs with these bios. I'll comm you when I have the results, okay?"

"I thought you were goin' to help me with these."

"I said no such thing."

"Sure, darlin'."

* * *

Bones hadn't moved much since Set left an hour prior, still filing the reports he hated so damn much. He sighs wearily, dragging a hand down his face as he thought about the augmented man. There was just something off about him. But maybe he was just overthinking things.

"Lab to Sickbay," He smiled at Set's voice, and a quick glance at the chrono on his desk meant that shift was almost over. Sleep sounded nice right about now.

"I'm here. Anythin' new on those bios, Set?"

"I triple-checked everything, just in case. It all seems fine, Len," He paused, "Do you still need any help with those reports if you're still working on them? There's nothing that requires my immediate attention down here and I'd be happy to help."

"Nah, I'm finished," He filed the last one in his stack, "See you in a bit?"

"Count on it. Love you."

"Love you too, darlin'."

McCoy stood and stretched, pops travelling along his spine. He figured a final check on his patient wouldn't hurt. But as he leant over the prone male, a strong hand wraps itself around his throat, tight enough to make him feel a little light-headed. The cold bite of metal soon joined the hand, and he gulped. A quick glance at his antique medical instrument display revealed that the largest blade is missing from it.

_Oh god, I'm gonna die._

"One quick motion and you will be dead. And your lover will follow swiftly," Bones could feel the blood drain from his face upon the realisation that this man had been awake for his conversation, and apparently had listened in. He's scared out of his mind, sweat gathering along his brow. He wants to say ‘fuck off' and ‘please don't kill me' all at once, but instead, he says...

"Well, either choke me or cut my throat. Make up your mind," As soon as the words leave his mouth he shuts his eyes in disbelief. He needed to shut his trap.

"English. I thought I dreamed hearing it. Where am I?" Leonard doesn't allow himself to sigh in relief just yet. After all, there's still a blade to his throat.

"You're in-," The augment squeezed his throat in warning, so he lowered his voice, "You're in bed, holdin' a knife at your doctor's throat."

"Answer my question."

McCoy merely raised an eyebrow, and he had a feeling the augment could tell how afraid he was at the moment, with his thick fingers pressed against his pulse point. He could hear the rapid thud of blood in his ears.

"It would be most effective if you would cut the carotid artery, just under the left ear," His mama may have been right when she said his mouth would get him killed someday.

He gave him a dangerous smile before he released the CMO, holding the knife out for the doctor to take.

"I like a brave man."

McCoy took it back with a scowl, "I was simply tryin' to avoid an argument. You're aboard the _United Spaceship Enterprise_ if you really want to know. Your vessel is in tow."

"I remember a voice. Did I hear it say I had been sleeping for two centuries?"

"That is correct."

The stranger adjusted in his bed and large hands smoothed the wrinkles in his blanket as if he hadn't just threatened McCoy with a blade seconds before, "Where is your Captain? I have many questions."

He made sure to remove his entire display of antique medical equipment when he moved towards the intercom, something which the stranger smirked at.

"Bridge."

"I have a patient here with many questions, Captain."

"On my way."

"Sickbay to lab."

"It's Set."

"Could you come down to Sickbay?" Leonard tried to keep his voice low so that he didn't give the man in the room any more ammunition against him and the Betazoid.

"Sure. Is something wrong?"

"No, I just came across another set of reports that need work," He felt uneasy lying to him, but he knew Set would panic if he sprung the truth of what just happened on him. No, he needed to deliver that piece of information in a more controlled environment, "I also realised I couldn't wait to see you. Care to help?"

"Of course, Len. I'll be right down."

"Thanks."

"Anything for my beloved."

* * *

"James Kirk, commanding the starship Enterprise. Lieutenant Hiset Esero, one of my science officers," Jim immediately said upon entering the room, wasting no time as he nodded in greeting. Set gave the stranger on the bed an uneasy smile.

"I see."

"And your name?" Kirk was definitely expecting the courtesy to be given in turn.

"I have a few questions first. What is your heading?"

"Our heading is Starbase Twelve, a planet in the Gamma 400 star system. Our command base in this sector. Is that of any use to you?"

"And my people?"

"Seventy-two of your life-support canisters are still functioning, sir," Set interjected, clutching his PADD closer to himself when piercing eyes shifted to him.

"You will revive them."

"As soon as we reach Starbase 12."

"I see."

"And now?"

"Khan is my name."

"Khan? Nothing else?"

"Khan."

"What was the exact date of your lift off? We know it was sometime in the early 1990s, but-."

Khan made a rather dramatic show of getting tired in McCoy's opinion, "I find myself growing fatigued, Doctor. May we continue this questioning at some other time?"

"The facts I need, Mister Khan, will take very little time. For example, the nature of your expedition."

"Jim," Bones scolded, simply to try and stop a headache before it began, "A little later might be better."

"Captain, I wonder if I could have something to read during my convalescence. I was once an engineer of sorts. I would be most interested in studying the technical manuals on your vessel."

Set immediately looked concerned, "Captain…"

"Yes, lieutenant?"

He shot a nervous look at Khan, who stared at him like a something in a display window. He shivered, "I'll ask you later, sir."

"Very well," Jim turned back to Khan, "I understand. You have two hundred years of catching up to do."

"Precisely."

"They're available to any patient on the viewing screen. Doctor McCoy will show you how to tie into the library tapes," McCoy pulled out the viewscreen from the wall, getting ready to show their new guest

exactly how to use the piece of technology.

"Thank you, captain. You are very cooperative."

"Sir? If I may speak to you?" Kirk nodded at Set, silently prompting him to lead the way. He followed him into the main area of Sickbay, hopefully out of Khan's range of hearing. Set turned to his captain and nervously peeked over the man's broad shoulder to make sure Khan wasn't listening.

"I'm waiting."

"Are you sure it's a good idea to show him how to use our database? We know next to nothing about this man, sir."

"I hardly think he's going to kill us all with just a few technical manuals."

"He very well could, Jim," McCoy entered the room in time to hear Set, and silently raised a brow at the two of them. Kirk straightened at the use of his first name, something Set didn't use often, "If, given the opportunity, he could kill us all in an instant by shutting off the environmental controls."

"Perhaps you are being paranoid."

The science officer visibly took a breath to calm himself. When he spoke again, it took a lot of effort to keep his voice even and low, "I'm a Betazoid. You know what that means, both of you. My feelings run much deeper than simple ‘paranoia'."

Kirk regarded him for a second, before sighing, "I understand your concerns, Set. I'll keep an eye on him. We'll _all_ keep an eye on him."

"Thank you."

Jim smirked good naturedly, "I'm not doing this for you."

"I know," Of course, in his concern, the sarcasm goes over Set's head, "Still, thank you."

"Gentlemen," With a nod, Jim turned on his heel and left through the doors that hissed shut behind him.

"You really think Khan could do something like that?"

"Yes."

* * *

Numerous voices greeted Set and McCoy when they entered the officer's mess together, both all dressed up in their formal attire and looking the part of respectable Starfleet officers.

"Very impressive."

"Oh wow, if I wasn't hungry before, I sure am now," Set groans. When they had gotten the message that they would be having a formal dinner tonight, he had been preparing to leave his quarters and snatch an early supper.

"Are we expecting a fleet admiral for dinner?"

"Lieutenant McGivers' idea to welcome Khan to our century," Jim said, hands clasped behind his back next to Spock at the head of the table, "Just how strongly is she attracted to him?"

"Well, there aren't any regulations against romance, Jim," McCoy glanced over at Set with those words, who had wandered over to Uhura to speak with her, a grin on his face as he laughed at something she said. Kirk's face softened.

"My curiosity's official, not personal, Bones."

"He does have a certain a magnetism about him. Almost electric. You felt it. And it could over power McGivers with her preoccupation with the past."

Khan entered at that moment with McGivers behind him, and everyone took their seats as the present Yeomen served them alien liqueurs known for enhancing the flavour of any food that they ate afterwards.  
Set and McCoy kept their conversation mostly to themselves as they ate, heads close together as they laughed, politely hiding their smiles behind their hands. Set had taken his normal place next to Bones, but just so happened to be seated directly across from the augment, who watched their every move. While the couple didn't seem to notice, Kirk certainly did.

"Forgive my curiosity, Mister Khan, but my officers are anxious to know more about your extraordinary journey," Set warily eyed Khan over the rim of his glass, the smile easily slipping from his face as he sipped at his watered down Andorian Ale.

"And how you managed to keep it out of the history books," Spock added, much more transparent in his distrust.

"Adventure, Captain. Adventure. There was little else left on Earth."

"There was the war to end tyranny. Many considered that a noble effort," The Vulcan continued.

"Tyranny, sir? Or an attempt to unify humanity?"

"Unify, sir? Like a team of animals under one whip?"

"I know something of those years," Khan scolded testily, and most of the crew bristled at that, though for varying reasons, "Remember, it was a time of great dreams, of great aspiration."

"Under dozens of petty dictatorships," Set added, and Khan's heated gaze turned on him, eyes slowly regarding him in a way that made him uncomfortable. McCoy's hand gripped his on the table as if to ward the man off.

"One man would have ruled eventually. As Rome under Caesar. Think of its accomplishments."

"Then your sympathies were with-," Khan interrupted the _Enterprise's_ first officer.

"You are an excellent tactician, Captain," He said, passive aggressive as was quickly turning out to be part of the augment's personality. He turned to Kirk at the head of the table, "You let your second in command attack while you sit and watch for weakness."

"And just what are you trying to say?" The words leave Set's mouth before he can stop them and Bones squeezed his hand in caution. _Watch where you tread._

"That's not necessary, Lieutenant," Kirk gave him a look of warning, brows briefly furrowing before smoothing out, "You have a tendency to express ideas in military terms, Mister Khan. This is a social occasion."

"It has been said that social occasions are only warfare concealed. Many prefer it more honest, more open."

"Obviously not you," Set cut in again, with a scathing glare this time.

"Set-," Leonard started, obviously exasperated, but the Betazoid ploughed on.

"We are being honest in our opinions and curiosity, but since it seems you don't like what we have to say you are being ‘attacked'," The quotations around the last word were audible to everyone in the room, and Khan narrowed his eyes.

Marla's mouth opened a few times, but in the end said nothing, "Lieutenant, you are dismissed," Kirk's voice lashed out, his words harsh. Set glowered at Khan as he clenched his jaw, despite his flinch at his captain's tone. Khan stared back, eyes glittering in barely concealed amusement, with an undertone of anger, " _Lieutenant_."

"Yes, sir," Set said, before standing abruptly, chair shoving back noisily. He gave Bones' hand a final squeeze before rushing out, back stiff.

"You have chosen poorly for a companion, Doctor," Khan offers snidely, breaking the tense silence that had fallen over them all briefly, "He may be lively and fierce, but he does not know his place."

McCoy scowled darkly at that.

"You will watch your tongue where it concerns him."

Kirk grimaced, knowing that this could easily deteriorate if he did not intervene. At least, if Khan decided to argue with him, he had the diplomatic skills to keep it from escalating further, "You fled. Why? Were you afraid?"

Khan frowned at that, not bothering to hide the fact he was insulted by the question, "I've never been afraid."

"But you left at the very time mankind needed courage."

"We offered the world order!"

"We?" Kirk made a face at that, though the exact nature of his expression was unreadable.

"Excellent. Excellent," Khan seethed, "But if you will excuse me, gentlemen and ladies, I grow fatigued again. With your permission, Captain, I will return to my quarters."

Kirk stood, which was permission enough for Khan to leave. McGivers followed closely behind and the rest of the crew dispersed soon after, having finished their meals during the verbal spar. Maybe battle was more of an accurate term because the hostility between their guest and the active participants of the conversation was far from friendly.

"I'm goin' to check on Set," McCoy muttered, and stood to leave, not bothering to wait for his friends' responses.

McCoy entered his quarters to find Set silhouetted against their window, arms crossed as he glowered at something he couldn't really see. Not bothering to turn on the lights, Leonard came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing a soft kiss on the side of his neck. Set didn't say a word but unfolded his arms enough to rest them on top of McCoy's.

"Are you okay?" He whispered against his neck, "I can still feel the anger comin' off of you."

"Yeah," Set heaved a sigh, tilting his head and allowing his _Imzadi_ better access as he pressed more kisses along his artery. He appreciated the gesture of comfort, "But I don't trust him. I think Khan is dangerous, and he's hiding something. Something big."

"I can see why you'd think that," He nuzzled Set's neck, breathing in the refreshing scent that was just _Set_.

"You don't agree?"

"Oh, I do. He's definitely dangerous," Set could feel Bones shrug against his back, "After all, he did attack me when he first woke up."

" _What_?" He nearly yelled at that, turning in McCoy's grasp to cradle the doctor's face in his hands, looking him over by turning his head this way and that. When he found nothing wrong Set narrowed his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I'm _fine_ ," Leonard stressed, cradling Set's face as well, "At the time, I thought he was just a man scared, wakin' up in an unfamiliar place. Lord knows you would've done the same thing."

"But, Len…"

"But nothing. I'm _fine_ ," Bones said, "Really. I was more concerned for you because he threatened you as well. Heard us talkin' on the computer."

"But I can take care of myself, Len. It's you I'm worried about," He sighed, "You can hardly fire a phaser as it is."

"I know that thanks for the vote of confidence," The doctor said dryly, "But we'll figure this out, okay? Between you and Spock, there'll be nothin' that this Khan can hide from us," Set smiled gently at that.

"Alright. I trust you," Was all he said as he kissed McCoy a couple of times, closing his eyes and relishing in the other man's warmth. He pressed closer and shivered when long fingers brushed under the hem of his uniform.

Bones' heart stuttered when he felt the familiar texture of thin, synthetic rope stretched across Set's abdomen in a complicated pattern.

"Is that…?"

"I've been thinking about what you said, back on Risa," Set mumbled against his lips, "Didn't sound like a bad idea, and I wanted to surprise you. Got this rope from a sex shop on shore leave."  
He choked on his breath when McCoy tugged on the rope gently, the large knot that had been pressed firmly between his legs throughout dinner pressing against his prostate externally, "Even got some stockings, the kind you said you liked," A breathless whine slipped past his lips before he could stop it when Leonard tugged a little harder at the rope, squeezing his legs together, "You know, with the lace?"

"Is that so?" Bones whispered, air ghosting over the Betazoid's ear as he nudged Set back a bit, his back now firmly pressed against the glass of their window, "Are you wearing them now?"

"Yes," He gasped, jerking when McCoy reached a hand between them to tug at his piercings, pleasure shooting from his nipples straight to his groin. In that moment, he was infinitely glad he didn't take them out this morning.

"Let's take this to the bed then, shall we?"

Set chuckled.

"Lead the way."

* * *

"Name, Khan, as we know him today," Set placed his chin in his hand as he eyed the large picture on the viewscreen, a sated fatigue settling over him when his muscles protested a bit in soreness.

He and McCoy hadn't had long to sleep after their anticipated, but slightly impromptu, round of intense lovemaking merely hours before. They had both just been cuddling afterwards, trained hands rubbing Set's muscles that had been locked in the same position for nearly an hour, fingers brushing along the indents left behind by the ropes that were discarded on the floor somewhere in their quarters. The two of them had been in the arms of sleep for about two hours when they were called down to the briefing room.

A scowl stretched the corners of Set's lips down when Spock changed the picture, "Name, Khan Noonien Singh."

"Should've known," He muttered under his breath.

"From 1992 through 1996, absolute ruler of more than a quarter of your world. From Asia through the Middle East," Spock said as if Set hadn't said anything in the first place.

"And the last of the tyrants to be overthrown," Bones added.

"I must confess, gentlemen. I've always held a sneaking admiration for this one," Scotty said, a bit sheepishly.

"He was the best of the tyrants and the most dangerous," Kirk leant back in his chair, arms folded in front of him on the table, "They were supermen, in a sense. Stronger, braver; certainly more ambitious, more daring,"

"Gentlemen, this romanticism about a ruthless dictator is-."

"Mister Spock, we humans have a streak of barbarism in us. Appalling, but there, nevertheless," Jim said, a sad but knowing smile on his lips as he gave Spock an indulging look.

"There were no massacres under his rule," Scotty piped in.

Spock looked flustered at that, "And as little freedom."

Set was getting dizzy looking between all of them, becoming more and more appalled at their words.

"No wars until he was attacked," Bones added, and Set elbowed him gently.

"Gentlemen," Spock said, clearly disturbed. The humans laughed at him.

"Mister Spock, you misunderstand us. We can be against him and admire him all at the same time."

"Illogical," Spock said, looking at Set with a raised brow. He shook his head at him.

"Humans."

"The two of you are half!" Bones said indignantly.

"Totally," Kirk hailed security from the computer in front of him, "This is the Captain. Put a twenty-four-hour security on Mister Khan's quarters, effective immediately."

As they all stood to leave, and Set made a final comment, "Think I'm still paranoid, Captain?"

"Oh, you're always paranoid, Lieutenant. I'm just agreeing with you, for once."

* * *

Set found himself back in the labs, doing routine checks and updating reports. He's by himself, and frankly quite bored and maybe a little tired. Lulled into a state of ease from the humming of the ship, the PADD in his hand slips from his grasp in his surprise when the security alert sounded throughout the ship.

 _Has to be Khan_. Who else could it possibly be, so soon after Kirk requested security on their local tyrant?

A quick go at the doors reveals they won't open, much to his chagrin. And when Set tried to hail the captain, it became obvious they were jammed, "Damn."  
He tried to pry open the panel by the door to wire it but it was futile. He may be a strong man, but he was nowhere near the strength of a Vulcan or an augment, which is what he needed in order to tear at it with his bare hands. Set spied some concentrated hydrochloric acid in the glass cabinet out of the corner of his eye. _Bingo_!

Pulling on a pair of gloves, he gingerly carried the bottle over to the panel and squirted the liquid where he needed it. He coughed uncontrollably when the fumes hit his face and he stumbled back, blindly grabbing a rebreather from the wall and placing it between his lips. He kicked the wall in frustration when the fumes didn't filter into the vents, "Fucker turned off the environmental controls," he growled, " _Just_ like I said would happen."

He anxiously waited for about ten minutes as the acid did its work, eating through the metal just enough for him to pull it off. Throwing the now destroyed panel, along with his gloves, down to the ground, he tugged on some of the wires. After some curses when he gets shocked a couple of times, the door opens with a hiss. Set doesn't leave without his phaser.

Sneaking around the hallways reveal they're mostly empty, tucking his rebreather into his pocket as he avoids the augments guarding the briefing room. Trying to be as silent as possible, Set headed towards the hallway that ran along the length the briefing room. Deciding to put his abilities as a Betazoid to the test, he shut his eyes in concentration, trying to get a read on exactly who was in the room.

He brushed against the minds of several augments close to his locations, but they did not react to his presence. For some reason, McGivers was among them, and a bitter coil curled in his gut. _Traitor_. Stretching his reach further, he passed by Khan. He wanted to send a jab at him just to be spiteful but figured that would give him away. His blood boiled when brushed against the minds of his crewmates on the far side of the room. Spock's pushed back in curiosity before he was forced to retreat, leaving him curious as to why. McCoy's recoiled from his touch at first, before pushing back.

_"Set?" Worryfearrelievedthankgodhe'sokay._

_"It's me, Len. I'm going to get you out of there."_

_"Forget about us, they have Jim in the medical decompression chamber in Sickbay. Khan says he's dead but I don't believe them, and one of the bastards just took Spock with them. He's next," Concernterrifiedohgodnotspocktoo._

_"Alright, just hang t-."_

The phaser in his hand is ripped from his grasp as he was suddenly grabbed around his waist and lifted off the ground. He shrieked in surprise, kicking as another augment - a woman - tried to grab his legs.

_"Set!" Answermeanswermewhereareyouareyouokay?_

The Betazoid managed to throw the man's grip on him, but only for him to slam Set's head against the wall. He shouts at the pain before slumping to the ground, blinking blearily up at the two standing above him. He groaned when he's grabbed by the hair and dragged through the door.

"Set!" McCoy is able to shout before another of Khan's men kicked the chair the doctor sat in to silence him.

"Hey," Set slurs, struggling to get up from the ground, but Khan kicks him onto his back, breathing heavily as blood gets in his eye, "Don' touch ‘im."

"Ah, Lieutenant Esero, the doctor's lover," The augments tittered as Khan placed a booted foot on his ribs. Set grimaces, trying to pry the limb off of him but doesn't succeed, "Again, you've proven yourself to be troublesome," He turned to Uhura, who was at the computer, "You will bring the image back up."

She didn't comply at first, choosing to simply glare at the man, but when Set yelped in pain when the man pressed harder on his ribs, she hastily turned to the device and tried to do what she could. It was then that Set noticed the red mark in the shape of a handprint on her face.

"You hit her?" Set grunted, glaring at the man standing imposingly over the communications officer. A kick to his ribs silenced him and he curled around the pain.

"Set, stop fighting him," Bones hissed, "You're only hurting yourself!"

"You are severely testing my patience," Khan turned back to the crew, "Your Captain has died, and so will your first officer, soon. If you join me, I will save his life. My vessel was useless. I need you and yours to select a colony planet. One with a population willing to be led by us."

"To be conquered by you. A starship would make that most simple, wouldn't it?" Bones grumbled, lip curling.

"Each of you, in turn, will go in there."

Marla stood at that, "Khan. There's no reason I must watch this, is there?"

Khan shook his head, "But I hoped you would be stronger."

She turned away from them all, walking stiffly towards the door Set was dragged through. He called after her, spittle flying past his lips, "You fucking coward! How dare you betray us and not face what you've done!" Her pace sped up and he whimpered when Khan snapped, kicking him harshly a few times.

"Stop it!" Uhura shouted.

"Dammit, you're hurting him!" Bones pleaded, "Please!"

"You will be quiet!" Set let out a broken wail - but not quite a scream - when a loud crack echoed in the room. His struggles ceased.

Khan composed himself and brushed stray hairs out of his face, looking down at the injured male with apathy as he struggled to breathe. It's short, fast, and he coughed several times, tears streaming down his face from clenched eyes.

Bones can see what's happening from his place across the room.

"Please, let me help him!" An augmented woman pushed him down when he stood, "His lung is collapsing, he'll die if I don't fix it."

"Then he dies," Khan said, shrugging as if the person at his feet wasn't slowly asphyxiating, "Tell me, were you able to make love with your whore one last time? I'll take that as a yes, given the state of his neck," He taunted, nudging at Set's neck with his boot. The Betazoid flinched away from the contact but the movement sent a violent jolt of pain through him. His breathing picked up in panic; the wheezing got louder.

"Set, Set don't panic you'll make it worse," McCoy's voice cracked but he continued, "I'll get you out of here, I promise. I promise, darlin'," A certain edge of panic entered his voice when Set's lips start turning blue and the veins in his neck bulged, and he struggled harder for oxygen. Uhura covered her face, unable to look.

"Don't give promises you can't keep, Doctor," Khan sneered, "Perhaps I shall spare you the disappointment," He raised a foot to bring down on Set's ribs, to deliver a killing blow. McCoy was vaguely aware of himself screaming and pleading with this maniac of a man, tear prickling at his eyes.

Until anesthesia gas started pouring from the vents.

McCoy dived forward as Khan fled, pulling a stylus from the table as he held his breath. He's unscrewing the casing before he can truly register what he's doing, leaning over Set who had passed out from the gas. Just as McCoy removed the inside of the stylus, he could feel the effects of the gas. 

Fatigue. Lightheadedness. Weakness. He was going to pass out.

In a last minute attempt, he managed to gather the strength to stab the casing into Set's chest wall. Immediately Set inhaled deeply, finally getting the air he so preciously needed.

Leonard collapsed to colour returning to those lips.

He was going to be fine.

* * *

_Captain's Log. Stardate 3143.3. Control of the Enterprise has been regained. We suffer no casualties, though Lieutenant Esero still remains unconscious in Sickbay with a chest wound. I wish my next decisions were no more difficult. Khan and his people. What a waste to put them in a reorientation centre. And what do I do about McGivers?_

McCoy scowled at Khan and Marla as they were escorted out by security, anger running through his veins. His med team had treated Set when he was still out and told him that if he hadn't been able to insert the stylus casing when he did, the lieutenant would have suffocated before they could have gotten to them. Despite rolling his eyes, because he's a doctor dammit he knew that the idea still scared him, even hours after the fact.

He was relieved to also hear, upon awakening, that Kirk had managed to subdue Khan down in Engineering, where the augment had tried to blow up the ship. Grudgingly he had to admit, the man was determined and too clever than what could be good for humanity.

He ignored the conversation going on around him. They were talking about Milton or some old Earth author.

The computer's whistle cut through his thoughts.

"Sickbay to Captain."

"Kirk here."

"Doctor McCoy wanted us to notify him when one of his patients woke up. He's awake now."

Bones leant over, "On my way, nurse."

He left without a word, and the other three officers in the room wisely said nothing.

* * *

Set smacked his dry lips together, grimacing at the terrible taste in his mouth. _Drugged_? Chapel gave him a sympathetic smile as she tilted a glass of water towards him, straw held in place by her finger. He drank it greedily.

"Easy there, don't get yourself sick, hun," Chapel chuckled. McCoy appeared in the doorway, arms crossed with a fond smile that wasn't genuine. His blue eyes were sad.

"Thanks," Set croaked.

Chapel smiled and exited with a nod to McCoy.

After she's out of earshot, Bones rushed to his side, turning his head this way and that much like Set did to him yesterday, checking Set's injuries himself. He gently poked and prodded his skin, mindful of the tender area from the chest tube incision site. Set took it in stride.

When Bones found nothing wrong, he dropped back into the seat by the biobed, slouching. He sighed wearily, dragging a hand down his face, "You're okay," He whispered, more to himself than Set, "You're okay."

He looked back up when a hand placed itself on the top of his head, fingers gently carding through his hair, "I'm okay," Set smiled, "Just like you promised."

McCoy let out a dry sob and scooted forward, wrapping his arms around Set's waist and burying his head in the man's lap, "Don't do that again," His words were swallowed by the blanket draped across the Betazoid's lap.

"Yeah, I'm not trying again anytime soon."

"I'm serious, darlin'."

"So am I," Set muttered as he pulled Leonard up, placing a kiss in his hair, "I won't leave you. Not now, not ever."

A comfortable silence settled over the two of them, and they were content in curling against each other.

And if Set indignantly shrieked after finding out Kirk dropped all of the augments and Marla off on a planet without facing justice... Well...

**Author's Note:**

>  _Next time on Stellar Abyss:_  
>  After a number of suspicious and horrifying deaths aboard a space station soon after the Enterprise docks, Captain Kirk is suspected of murder.


End file.
